Hello
by Trikki
Summary: [ONESHOT] Yugi is searching for answers on why Yami is leaving him for the afterlife and doing a little reflecting on their relationship at the same time. Implied YxYY


**Warnings: **Implied shounen-ai! However there is little enough of it that you could skim over it and not notice it if you wanted to.

**Author's Note: **A little drabble for you! This is inspired by the song, 'Hello' by Evanscence. If you want the full effect you might want to try listening to it at the same time as reading it or before you start! Oh, and please review...we_ love_ those!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, if I did would I really be posting fan fiction?

**Summary/Explanation: **This is from Yugi's point of view when Yami leaves for the afterlife. It is a short reflection on his and Yami's relationship and how it seemed so perfect up until the moment he left. This is about Yugi searching for answers, trying to find out why his lover had to leave him when he thought that they could just be together forever

Hello 

It is such a small word. Five letters. People say it to each other every day. When they wake up in the morning, when they go to work or school, when they get home in the evening, when they enter a room. It is a word you hear everywhere, everyday from everyone. It isn't even like its an intimate word, you can say it to anyone without them getting offended. You could stop a complete stranger on the street and say it. You might never even have seen them before, but that one word can open up a world of possibilities for the pair of you, a friendship, a romance, the revival of something old or the start of something new. One little word can do all of that.

It is a way of saying, 'I'm willing to get to know you' or 'I recognise that you are there.' It is the very foundation of social contact. Without it the world would be in silence, every person isolated and by themselves, trapped in their own minds. That one word can make a person smile even when they are at their saddest. Just that one exclamation of acceptance and interest could change someone's life, bring them back from the brink and show them that someone out there really is thinking about them.

When it is a question it gains another meaning. A way of asking 'Are you ok?' or saying 'I care about how you are feeling right now.' It shows that that person matter to you. The fastest way of saying 'I really care about your feelings and what happens to you'. Five letters, that is all it takes. As an exclamation is changes again into 'I'm here to see you again.' or 'I've been waiting for you, I'm glad you're back.' When whispered huskily it could be an expression of love or appreciation, as if to say, 'I like what I see when I see you' or 'I love you and I'm proud to be around you.' One little word can say all of those things. Just five letters can give so many meanings and tell someone so much in such a short space of time.

We never said hello. In all of the time that we spent together. We never said hello when we met each other all that time ago. We never said hello when we were re-united with each other and we never said hello when we woke up in the morning. As he walks away from me for the last time I can't help but feel sad for never saying hello to him. We missed out the most basic expression of friendship, rushing our way into something else. Hurrying our way past the foundation of bonding techniques and into lust, into love, into forever. We were destined to fall apart from the beginning, we could never be together and we both knew it, he helped me become a different person and I helped him to change. But now he's leaving me for good and I feel empty. I understand why he has to leave now. Not because he has to go to his past life, not because he doesn't love me back, not because he lost the duel. Because we never said that word. Hello. Our relationship tower has crumbled in seconds all due to five letters, because we didn't bother to build a good foundation for the greatest temple to love the world has ever seen, and now here I am, watching it fall down around me.

The light is fading now. The doors are slipping closed and tears are sliding over my cheeks. I can't stop them, as soon as I think of all of the things we will never do, and all of the time that I will be destined to spend without him from now on, my eyes suddenly seem even wetter than before. He has left me. We said goodbye, but somehow it isn't enough. There is one last thing to be said, the full stop at the end of our sentence. We should have started with this, and then perhaps we would never have had to say goodbye at all. But I can't reflect on the past anymore, now is the time to start something new, and there is only one word that can do that for me. The last word of our relationship and the first word of my life.

"Hello." I whisper to the space where he had been in my heart, where he would never be again. "Hello."


End file.
